The Things Katara Will Never Say
by dawnoftheceruleansky
Summary: This is the day Katara tells a certain firebender how she really feels. Or does she? Or is she just wishing her life away on a little crush. Song-fic. Rated T just in case.


**A/ N: Before we get started I would like to thank IceBlueCrystal for motivating me to post me very first official fanfic. I figured well I read fanfic's all the time that I might as well give it a shot. The song I'm using is called "These Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. For all of you Avril haters just know you don't have to read this or just skim over the song parts.**

**Oh, crap, the disclaimer! I almost forgot :D**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender (or Avril's song) in any way shape or form. (Seriously it would suck if Avril Lavigne sued the crap out of me.) All the credit goes to Bryke, though if I did own the series it would have ended Zutara, Taang, and Sukka. (Sorry Mai, got no one for you x.x there's always Haru, but I just don't see that happening) Enjoy my very first fanfic :) ****If there are enough reviews****, I might post another fanfic.**

The sound of a guitar strumming echoed in Katara's head. She opened her eyes sleepily, noticing the early morning rays dancing behind the curtains as they blew in the wind. She admired the blue ocean- like ripples that represented not only her Waterbending abilities, but her home back in the South Pole. Upon awakening, the young woman stretched toward the ceiling, trying to shake off an odd feeling.

It was strange for Katara; waking up in the Fire Nation guest room. Aside from that, it was quite comfortable and serene. One would never tell that's where they were by standing in the room covered in the deepest blues and pelts of every kind. The Fire Lord felt it necessary to welcome the different feels of the other nations making any guest feel right at home. But the room wasn't what her thoughts stirred at; it was the Fire Lord himself.

Eventually she made her way out from under the sheets and ambled over to her mirror. Its height stretched from the floor up, giving Katara a full view of herself. She spent barely any time at all looking at her reflection, for her thoughts lingered to the dream she was having just before she awoke. She slowly closed her eyes, allowing the memories to flow in effortlessly. To make the process easier, she sang the first part of her not so distant dream, beseeching the rest to follow.

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words, inside my head_

_And I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

'_Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

"Yeah…" she added slowly at the end.

She stopped singing for a moment and tried to recall who she was standing in front of. But that wasn't too hard to figure out for there was only one person she felt that way about. She knew perfectly well it was a young muscular, well- built man with a scar that labeled him once. His skin was pale and the handsome countenance was as clear as daylight with eyes as golden as the sun. The Waterbender tried to recount what was going through her mind during the dream.

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you, away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down, on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away _

_With these things I'll never say_

She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. It was only then did the young woman realize she hadn't cleaned up like she normally did every morning. Without thinking twice, she paced to her washroom and freshened up, later reentering the bedroom to find a suitable outfit. She strode over to the curtains and pulled them aside before returning to the task at hand. Katara pulled down on the wardrobe's handle, swinging the doors wide open to allow the sunlight to reach around inside, filling it with a warm glow that reminded her of the charming man she fell head over heels for.

Katara decided that today was the day; no more beating around the bush and certainly no more days spent waiting around and feeling sorry for herself. It was time to take things into her hands. Her simple dreams of Zuko weren't enough to satisfy her longing for him. The scene had run through her mind over and over; what to say, how to say it, when to say it. She was tired of overthinking what his reaction was going to be or the Gaang's for that matter…or how Aang was going to handle it.

It was undeniable that at one time she felt something for the young high-spirited monk and it was love, just not the love she was looking for. Katara always cared for him unconditionally, yet not in a way she thought it would be. She felt the instinctive need to protect him like a mother would of her own kind. But what she wanted was for someone to _love_; it was time for someone to take care of her, something she had needed for a while. Her whole life was spent catering to the needs of others; to be the strong support that kept everyone together in the toughest of times. It broke her heart, for the young Waterbender felt as though she couldn't confide her problems to anyone; her feelings to be locked away, the key hidden within.

She finally chose her usual attire, yet decided to keep her hair down, save for the traditional hair loopies. Katara took one last look into the mirror, inhaling and exhaling all the while giving herself a mental pep talk. _Ever the optimist, huh Katara? _She was beginning to loathe that about herself.

Upon her arrival she stared up at the dark wooden door. When her limbs got over the initial shock, she knocked lightly. What a sight to behold: a powerful Waterbender reduced to a nervous young girl pacing back and forth at the door to his study waiting for him to answer. She felt as though the end of the world was near. _Heh, funny. I think it was less nerve racking facing crazy Azula._ _Maybe he didn't hear me._ Her thoughts were beginning to betray her, telling her legs to run for it.

_It won't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you,_

_What's on my mind?_

As she raised her fist to knock again, the door swung open; her hand retreated swiftly. Her heart felt as if it was about to explode, her stomach filled with restless butterfly-wasps, though she refused to tremble. All thoughts of running left her, unable to move, unable to breathe. All Katara could do was gape at him. The worst had happened; she lost her voice to her overwhelming emotions. _Tui and La help me._

_If it ain't comin' out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

'_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it…_

"Yeah." She looked sideways and blushed slightly as the words from her dreams echoed in her head.

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you, away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down, on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away _

_With these things I'll never say_

Katara felt stupid for not immediately coming out and saying the things she needed to desperately get off her chest.

"Um, Zuko, I, I just wanted to say…" she trailed off.

_What is wrong, with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

She calmed herself knowing what she had to do, reassuring herself things would turn out fine no matter what.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it_

She reached up to his height…

_You're worth it_

…And kissed him lightly on the lips. Euphoria rushed through her, sending shocks up and down her spine. When she realized Zuko wasn't going to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist. Yet something about the wonderful situation felt foreign. The music echoed in her head or at least that's where she thought it was coming from, but she didn't care.

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you, away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down, on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

A sudden shock ran over her and she bolted up right. Katara could hear the last remnants of the song that plagued her conscience. Looking around, the sun was just now rising, though her heart was sinking like the distant moon. The Waterbender sighed in defeat and lay back down, thudding against the bed with her hands over her eyes.

"It was only a dream."

_These things I'll never say_

**How'd you like the surprise ending? I love the concept of a dream, inside a dream…inside a dream? (As you can see I loved Inception) Not sure how many dreams inside dreams I had, but what the hey! The only thing that matters is that I've finally posted ****something****. Heck for that matter this is the ONLY finished fanfic I have. So happy :) **

**Again thanks goes out to the readers and IceBlueCrystal for inspiring me to finish something! **

****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!** I'm open to constructive criticism, and the lot. Please I ask there'd be no flaming against Zutara. **


End file.
